Dreams Come True
by Marauderette24
Summary: A different take on the Glee epilogue. Each chapter is a one-shot, centered around a different person, or couple. All of the chapters are connected however they can be read alone if you wish. If you've ever wanted to know what happened to the other Glee characters who weren't featured in the epilogue, this book is for you!
1. Chapter 1- Wildebrams

**MAY 2025**

Kitty Wilde looked around the room with a small smile on her face. It was crazy to think about how much things had changed for her since high school. She was still a bitch but, instead of taking her passion out on the people close to her, she now used her energy to win almost every court case she was given. That's right. Kitty Wilde had traded in her Cheerios uniform for a Harvard Law degree. When she started at McKinley, Kitty had devoted everything to the cheer team. Her grades had remained subpar, study time was sacrificed to practice new stunts. Her dating life was miserable, she was only allowed to date football or hockey players without risking her popularity. And her happiness was ultimately compromised for yet another national cheerleading championship.

But then Kitty joined Glee club.

It started out as a joke, a way to get back at her ex-boyfriend. But the choir room quickly became her home and the Glee kids were her family. Sure they were all annoying, self-centered brats at the time but they were her family, even if she wasn't always the best at showing it. Glee club showed Kitty that she had what it took to be a leader and that she was so much more than a red skirt and a high pony.

And so Kitty applied for Harvard. Just like Glee, it started out as a joke at first. A random person on the streets called Artie a cripple and Kitty had immediately come to his defense. She presented such a good argument that the guy apologized to Artie without being told to do so and immediately helped lift Artie up a flight of stairs. After the guy left, Artie joked that Kitty should become a lawyer. And after some consideration, she came to the conclusion that it might be fun. So, she applied to Harvard, got in, completed her four undergraduate years, and then continued on to law school. Now, ten years after she graduated McKinley, Kitty was one of the top lawyers in New York.

She was a busy woman but she wouldn't have it any other way. Even if it meant that she didn't get to meet up with her Glee family as much as she would like to. She saw the people who lived in New York almost every week. Kurt and Blaine often came to her penthouse for dinner and Rachel treated Kitty to a day at the spa every month. But between court appearances, interviews and forming arguments that were guaranteed to win the judge over, Kitty didn't have much time to stay in contact with her friends who lived farther away. Which was why events like these were so special to her. Every time one of the New Directions alumni had an important event or achievement that needed to be celebrated, the Glee club gathered in Lima to have a party in the choir room. It had been a tradition ever since Mercedes had her album release party there.

Rodrick had thrown a party there to celebrate him releasing his first single, written by Marley of course. Kurt forced Blaine to gather everyone in Lima to watch his first collection walk in the New York Fashion Show. Puck and Quinn's engagement party was thrown in that choir room and many more proposals took place there. And now the Glee Club kids were all huddled in the choir room waiting with baited breath as Mr. Schue hooked up the projector.

"What are we here for again?" Puck whispered to Kitty.

Thankfully, Quinn deep in conversation with Madison and Jane so she didn't hear her husband's question. If she had, he probably would've earned a slap to the arm and a sharp glare.

"Rachel's up for a Tony remember? Not a big deal or anything," Kitty replied sarcastically.

"I was kidding, Elle Woods. But seriously, she's been nominated for the past 5 years. It takes me and Quinn four hours to get here, why can't we watch it from our couch?" He shot back.

"It's tradition, Puck," Tina chimed in from behind her. "And I think you appreciate the tradition because if you didn't, you wouldn't have had your engagement party here."

Puck just grumbled while Kitty and Tina shared a knowing glance at each other. Kitty then turned back to her own boyfriend and sighed contently.

Her and Artie had gotten together in her sophomore year and had been together ever since. Everyone was sure that their relationship wouldn't last. Kitty was a popular cheerleader and Artie was just a nerd in a wheelchair. Not to mention the long distance. Even their closest friends had thought that the couple would eventually break up. But Artie and Kitty had proved them wrong. After Artie graduated, he moved to Massachusets to live with Kitty. Sure they had their fair share of fights but in the end, they loved each other more than anything in the world. Which was why it was easy for her to agree to marry him.

After a little over 12 years together, Artie had finally proposed the week earlier and Kitty was only slightly embarrassed to admit that she hadn't told any of her friends yet.

"Everything ok, Kitty?" Artie asked, rubbing her arm as she discreetly slid out of her chair and onto his lap.

"Perfect," Kitty mumbled into his shoulder.

She snuggled farther into Artie's warm embrace, fingering the diamond ring on her finger and wondering when someone would notice it.

"Has anyone said anything yet?" Artie, her fiance, asked.

"Nope," Kitty said, not sounding at all concerned. "Let Rachel have her moment to shine. People should be focusing on her today."

"She always did hog the spotlight," Artie whispered.

Kitty was about to reply when she was cut off by the sound of applause. Mr. Schue had finally figured out how to use the projector and now everyone's attention was drawn to the screen where a stage was shown.

"Alright, everyone Rachel's category is up next!" Mr. Schue exclaimed as he ran to his seat. Everyone immediately quieted down and turned to face the front of the room.

Well, everyone except Alistair and Spencer who were too busy quietly making out in the corner to actually pay attention to anything around them. Ten years had passed and Spencer still felt the need to show everyone around him that Alistair was taken. Kitty rolled her eyes when Spencer finally took a breath and looked over in her direction. He just winked and smiled slightly before returning to his longtime boyfriend.

"And now to announce the nominees for best actress in a musical!" The host announced. Everyone in the choir room waited with baited breath as the camera panned around to show the nominees.

"Maggie Smith in Miss Jean Brodie's Second Prime."

The audience on the screen burst into applause but the choir room remained silent as they waiting for their friend's name to be called.

"Willow Smith in Cabaret," The announcer continued. "Anne Hathaway in her one-woman show, Anne! exclamation point. And Rachel Berry in Jane Austen Sings."

Kitty grinned as everyone in the choir room burst into thunderous applause. The screen showed Rachel and her husband who was none other than her former flame, Jesse St. James.

"And the winner is..."

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Even Alistair and Spencer had stopped what they were doing to look at the screen.

But as soon as Rachel's name was announced, the room broke out in screams. Kitty was kissing Artie. Quinn was jumping up and down with Santana and Brittany. Sam was fist bumping Puck. Even Mr. Schue, who was still sleep deprived due to his new baby, was on his feet jumping among his former students.

It wasn't until they heard Rachel's tear-filled voice that they quieted down. Kitty had to stifle tears as she watched her closest friend clutch the trophy close to her chest. Rachel quietly thanked the people on stage and then made her way to the main microphone to give her acceptance speech.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say," Rachel began, smiling brightly at the cameras.

"First time for that," Kitty muttered affectionately.

"I guess I want to start by thanking my husband, and amazing director, Jesse. Thank you for understanding and for being patient with me even when I'm being awful to you. I don't know where I would be without you, babe. And to all my amazing costars and anyone who was working behind the scenes, I couldn't have gotten this award without your help. Thank you to NYADA for giving me my degree and to my two dads who pushed me into all the theater lessons in Lima. Thank you to my amazing Glee club friends and to my amazing teacher Mr. Schue. Will, you changed my life in so many ways and I can never repay that but I want you to know that I will always remember everything you've done for me. And lastly, to my first love. Finn, this is for you. I did it. We made it. Thank you for everything."

Rachel put her award up and seemed to whisper something to the sky before giving one last wave to the audience and walking down the stairs. The Glee club didn't watch the rest of the awards. All of them were too stunned by Rachels award and speech to pay attention to anything else.

Mr. Schue had tears running down his face but no one commented on it. Kitty looked around the room and noticed that almost everyone had tears in their eyes. Even some of the Glee kids who had joined in 2015 were tearing up. After all, Finn's memory never died and they knew exactly who he was.

After a few rounds of celebratory champagne, the Glee club alumni began to filter out of the choir room. Kitty sat comfortably on Artie's lap as he wheeled her out of school and over to their accessible van. Kitty's heels clicked on the floor as opened the door and rolled out the ramp for Artie to wheel up. Once she was sure all the straps to hold Artie's chair in place were secure, she climbed into the driver's seat and began the drive to their hotel room.

"Can you believe she did it? After all those nominations, she finally won." Artie asked from his seat behind Kitty.

"Of course I believe it. She's Rachel Berry," Kitty replied easily, smiling slightly.

"Finn would've been so proud," Artie whispered quietly.

"Yeah," Kitty said, sniffling a bit and looking at Artie's face in the rearview mirror. "He would've been so, so proud. But he knows. I know he's up there, watching and cheering right along with us."

"It's been more than 10 years and it's still hard."

"I know," Kitty said quietly as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. "Come on babe, we've got a long day tomorrow."

Artie cleared his throat and nodded as Kitty began undoing the straps that held his chair in place.

"You've got the 2015 alumni reunion in the morning right?"

Kitty nodded absentmindedly as she rolled her husband out of the car.

"Hopefully Spence and Alistair won't fuck right in front of us," Kitty commented with a smile.

"That's asking a bit much."

"Probably true."

 **A/N- Hi guys! My name is Maddie and in addition to my fanfiction, I have a couple of original stories posted on Wattpad under the username ThatMatchie and I would love if you checked them out! And now with that out of the way, welcome to my new story!**

 **Now I don't know about you guys but I was a little disappointed that the Glee epilogue only focused on a few people. I wanted to know what happened to Kitty and Brittana and Spalistair and Jake and Quick and, well, everyone. So I decided to write my own version of the epilogue. Every chapter will be centered on a new person, or couple, but they will all take place in the same universe if you know what I mean. So they won't necessarily go in chronological order or anything but they will all have connections to each other.**

 **For example, the next chapter will be centered around Spalistair at the 2015 alumni reunion that Kitty talks about in this chapter. If you guys have any requests, be sure to comment them just remember that it has to fit into the universe that I have already created. For example, I can do a Jarley chapter but I can't do a Faberry chapter because it is already mentioned that Rachel ends up with Jesse.**

 **Alright, that's all for now!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Marauderette24**


	2. Chapter 2- Quick

_Dear Shelby,_

 _We haven't talked in a long time. For good reason honestly. When I met you I was immature, selfish and honestly, depressed. I had lost everything and everyone close to me and I realize now that my mental health was a complete trainwreck. But I've learned a lot now and I'm asking, pleading even, for you to consider what I have to say._

 _I've done well with my life, Shelby. I graduated at the top of my class from Yale and now I have a really nice job in California. In fact, I love my job so much that it doesn't even feel like work. Now don't get me wrong, I love dancing and singing and performing but that's not my job. I started a charity, Shelby. A charity to help give teen moms like me the resources and support that they need. Right now it's only in the Los Angeles area but I'm hoping to launch an interactive website soon and maybe open a couple other locations around the US and eventually, the world. When I was younger, I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't know about my options, what I needed to do to support a healthy baby, or what I needed for myself postpartum. I want to make sure that others girls do and that's why I opened up the Drizzle House. It's named after Beth in a way, Finn wanted to name her Drizzle when he first found out about her. I, of course, told him that there was no way I would name my daughter Drizzle._

 _Is that alright with you? That I call Beth my daughter? I mean I guess I've never said it to anyone before now. I just feel like I'm always going to have a connection to her even though she's not mine. She hasn't been mine from the moment I signed those papers and handed her off to you while she was wrapped in that tiny pink blanket. You're her mom. But I'm still her mother. Still, if you would prefer that I don't call her my daughter, I will oblige to your wishes._

 _Anyway, my job takes up a lot of my time so it's not often that I get free time but when I do, I like to go to open mic nights at some of the local pubs. The artists there are very talented and I like to leave a generous tip for them, courtesy of my father who for some reason still left me a hefty sum in his will even after he disowned me._

 _Fathers money is the reason I was able to start my charity and live the life that I do, however, I wish that instead of money, he had given me the love and acceptance that I craved all those years ago. Maybe things could have turned out differently. But, it's in the past now and I didn't write this letter to talk to you about the past. I wanted to talk to you about the future._

 _Noah and I are getting married, Shelby._

 _On December 1st to be exact._

 _And the reason that I'm writing to you is that I was hoping that you would attend. I was hoping that you would attend with Beth actually. It would mean the absolute world to Noah and I if she could be there. And then maybe, if everything goes well, maybe you would consider giving us another chance to be a part of her life. I know it's a lot to ask of you. After all, we screwed up our second chance pretty badly and we completely lost your trust. But for us, this wedding signifies a new start. Noah is finally coming home from his job in the Airforce and he's going to help me put together a program for teen dads as well._

 _I know that it's a long shot. But having Beth at our wedding would make everything complete. I understand if you would rather throw this letter in the trash and never hear from me again. I wouldn't blame you. I also understand that you probably need time to think about all this. So, I've decided to go on a brief trip. I'll be gone for two weeks and if you haven't written to me by then, I will never contact you, or Beth, ever again. If I come home and find an RSVP to the wedding, I'll be the happiest woman on Earth._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucy Quinn Fabray_

* * *

 **December 1st, 2017**

"You look amazing Quinn," Rachel said, stepping away from the woman she now considered one of her best friends. "Seriously, I wish I looked this good when I married Jesse."

Quinn turned away from the mirror and smoothed her hands over the beaded bodice of her wedding gown. It fit her like a second skin, tight all the way down to just below her knee where it fluffed out into a mass of tulle. The back of the skirt had a long train that dragged elegantly behind her as she walked forward to meet Rachel.

"The veil isn't too much?" The bride-to-be questioned fingering the soft mesh material of the floor length veil. "Mom said that she liked it but she also said that she liked those awful faux gold roses-"

"Quinn," Rachel soothed, smiling comfortingly at the bride. "You look gorgeous. And if I'm being completely honest, Puck would still marry you even if you were wearing a trash bag."

"You're right. You always are."

Rachel smiled and handed Quinn her signature pearl necklace.

"The rest of the bridal party is almost ready. Santana and Brittany are getting their sashes put on and Tina's makeup was being finalized last time I saw them. "

"And my mom is still distracted right?"

"By Mr. Schue himself. Don't worry Quinn, everything is perfect."

Quinn smiled at her maid of honor and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you, Rachel. Where would I be without you?"

Rachel smiled gently as she returned the hug.

"Don't forget your bracelet," She said, pointing to the other room as they pulled away. "It's by my makeup bag in the lounge."

Quinn nodded and hurried into the next room to grab her favorite bracelet, a small metal charm bracelet that she had received from Puck in high school. When he first gave it to her, it had only one charm, a crown. Then, in the middle of the year, he gave her another. This time it was a single black music note. And the last one was a moonstone, the brightest out Beth's birthstones.

He knew that she would never wear something that had Beth written all over it. But he also knew that she longed for something to connect her to their baby girl.

Her hand hesitated over the familiar bracelet. Her fingers longed to touch it but something inside of her pulled away.

When Quinn sent that letter to Shelby 6 months ago, she knew it would be a long shot to get a reply. But that didn't mean that her heart hurt any less when she came home from her vacation to find an empty mailbox.

However, as much as she wanted to pull away and let Beth go, Quinn needed the support of her daughter to walk down the aisle. Her fingers lifted the dainty bracelet from its place on the table and expertly clasped the latch around her wrist. Quinn inhaled deeply as she looked in the mirror one last time to make sure that everything was in place.

"Time to get married," She whispered to herself, pulling her veil around her shoulders to show off the intricate embroidery.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she walked out of her bridal suite and into the limousine waiting to take her to the venue. Her breath came in short gasps as her bridesmaids, essentially all the Glee girls, piled in next to her and fluffed her dress. Her chest tightened as she was pushed in front of two large wooden doors. And when they opened to reveal an entire room packed with her closest friends, Quinn stopped breathing entirely.

And then she spotted Puck, waiting like the perfect gentleman that he was at the front of the room, and her breath returned in a rush. A teenage giddiness came back to her as she stared at the man in front of her. She could barely walk slow enough to stay in pace with the music because for goodness sake she was getting _married_.

Puck wouldn't just be that deadbeat who knocked her up in high school.

Nor would he just be her boyfriend.

He would be her _husband_.

Just that thought made Quinn want to sprint forward and wrap herself around him.

The ceremony went quickly after that, Quinn barely noticed that time was passing because she was lost in the way Pucks smirk shifted into a smile just for her and the way his calloused hands felt just right against her smooth palms.

In fact, she was so lost in her new husband that it wasn't until they turned to face their guests, hands intertwined of course, that Quinn noticed an older woman with a tiny, blonde child holding her hand. The woman gave Quinn a slight smile and gestured towards the hallway of the banquet hall. Quinn gave a barely noticeable nod, inhaled and grinned at the crowd in front of her. She wanted to cry, out of happiness or grief she couldn't tell, but she was a Fabray and there was no way she would look like a blubbery mess in her wedding photos. As soon as she could, Quinn dragged Puck back down the aisle and into a secluded alcove in the hall.

"Eager are we?" Puck said, his eyebrow raised. "I mean we have to get to the reception so-"

"Shelby's here," Quinn interrupted, her eyes wide.

"What? Q-"

"Call the limo guy, tell him to wait on the next block over so that people think that we're already at the reception and they don't come looking for us."

"Quinn, slow down," Puck exclaimed. "What do you mean that Shelby's here? Shelby Corcoran? Like Rachel's mom?"

"Yes! She's here! With, with Beth," Quinn said quietly. Her eyes grew sad as she saw Pucks face pale and his hands run through his short hair.

"I thought you said that she never wrote back?" He choked out. "I spent six months trying to push any thought of ever seeing her again away. Why is she here now?"

"I don't know," Quinn admitted, tears coming to her eyes for the first time since seeing her daughter. "But she's here now. And I refuse to mess this up again. Shelby will be coming over here in a few minutes."

"I love you," Puck said, gently grabbing Quinn's face and turning it towards him. "No matter what happens right now, I love you. I always will."

"I love you too," Quinn whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. As she pulled away, Quinn heard the raspy sound of Shelby's voice and felt herself reach for Puck's hand.

When Beth turned the corner and came into the small alcove, Quinn felt all the air rush out of her lungs just as it had before she got married. The only thing keeping her steady was Puck's strong hand interlaced with her own. Shelby appeared behind Beth, holding a purse and a hair bow that Quinn presumed was supposed to be in Beth's hair. Quinn watched her expression as she carefully tried to speak only to be interrupted by Beth.

"Hi, Miss! My name is Beth. Like the song. My mom said that it's a really special song but I don't know if I believe her because she won't sing it for me even though she sings all my other favorite songs. She says that the Beth song is for someone special to sing for me so I hope that one day I get to meet the special person. Anyway, I REALLY love your dress. One of my classmates named Maura showed the class a picture of her mommy in a dress kind of like this one but I don't think it was as pretty. And guess who was in that big room! Rachel! She's one of my mom's friends. My mom said that you're Rachel's friend and her friend. That's so cool-"

"Beth," Shelby reprimanded lightly. "Let's calm down a little ok?"

Beth nodded sheepishly, her blonde hair falling into her face.

"It's nice to see you again, Quinn, Noah," Shelby said, her smile tight and her back stiff.

"Same to you, Shelby," Quinn said, her smile light even though she felt like she was on a fast conveyor belt towards her death. "I have to say I wasn't expecting you to come."

"I wasn't going to," Shelby admitted, wringing her hands together nervously. "But I felt like it was too big of an occasion for Be- for us to miss."

"I'm glad you came," Quinn said softly. "Noah is too."

Quinn elbowed Puck to hopefully prompt him to say something but he was too busy staring down at Beth to notice. His pants wrinkled as he bent down and handed Beth one of the flowers that he snagged from the wedding decorations.

"That song that you were talking about," He said quietly, smiling at the girl as she smelled the flower sweetly. "That's my favorite song."

"Really?" Beth questioned, her eyes wide as she gripped the flower tightly.

Puck nodded his head.

"Maybe I can sing it for you one day," Puck said, glancing at Shelby nervously.

"I think that Noah would be the perfect person to sing the song to you Bethie," Shelby said, putting a hand on Beth's shoulder and giving Puck a timid smile.

Puck smiled brightly at his daughter who giggled and launched herself onto him for a hug.

"I can't wait to hear you sing my song!" Beth exclaimed, oblivious to how watery Puck's eyes got and how he held onto her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"And I can't wait for you to hear it, baby girl."

* * *

 **May 2025**

"Beth? Beth sweetheart where are you?" Quinn called, as she carefully snapped on her signature pearl necklace.

"Right here Mom, chill out," Beth said, walking into the bedroom with a toddler on her hip.

Quinn smiled at her eldest as she hustled around the hotel room trying to find her hairpins. Beth set the toddler on the bed before pulling some spare bobby pins out of her pocket and holding them out to her mom.

"Looking for these?" She asked, amused.

"What would I do without you sweetheart," Quinn said, taking the pins and pushing her perfectly curled blonde hair into a bun. She then looked into the foggy hotel mirror and patted some powder onto her cheeks. "Are you sure that you can watch the kids tonight?"

"Yes, mom. Besides, it's not exactly like you can miss this. I swear that Glee club is like a cult."

"It is not! And you better not say that around Rachel because she would sit you down to have a good long speech about all the benefits of show choir."

"Sisters are allowed to annoy each other, are they not?"

Quinn only rolled her eyes as she turned to face her daughter once again. Beth's shoulder-length blonde hair was held out of her face by a few black clips that matched her tank top. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she used her perfectly manicured fingers to brush a few pieces of lint off her mother's dress.

"You're sure that you're ok spending the night here with Samantha and Joshua?" Quinn asked.

"I'm 20 years old, Mom. I think I can handle babysitting two angels."

"That's what you say now," Quinn muttered.

Beth let out a breathy laugh as she picked up the child that she had previously sat on the bed.

"How could this little thing possibly do any damage?"

"I'm not little! I'm the Puckasaurous!" Joshua exclaimed, sitting up in Beth's arms and wiggling around.

"Josh," Quinn said exasperatedly. "Please be good for Beth tonight."

Before Josh could reply, Beth set him down and hustled Quinn towards the hotel room door.

"If anything happens-" Quinn began.

"Mama ran a daycare center, Mom. I think I can handle these two."

"If they won't go to sleep-"

"I'll call Mama because sometimes the kids like her Broadway voice more than they like my top 40 medleys."

"Well if they have an accident and you need a change of clothes-"

"It's all in their suitcase. I know, Mom. Now go to the car, poor Dad has been waiting out there for ages!" Beth exclaimed, pushing her mother out of the door.

"The remote for the TV is probably under Noah's pillow if you want to turn the awards on for yourself."

"Oh you know I'll be watching. No way I'm missing out on seeing my sister win a Tony."

Quinn smiled at her and then suddenly wrapped Beth up in a hug.

"I love you, Beth."

"Love you too, Mom," Beth said sincerely, relishing in the warmth of her mother's arms. "Now go! Before your cult sends someone to find you!"

"I'll tell everyone that you say hi!"

"I'll see them tomorrow, remember?"

"Love you, Beth!"

"You just said that!" Beth shouted back, shaking her head slightly as she closed the door behind her mom. Then, she turned to the two toddlers who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Well then, shall we turn on the Tony's?"

 **A/N- That ended up being a lot longer than I expected! And I know I said that this chapter was going to be Spalistair but then I was watching a lot of Quick edits and I just couldn't resist! So Spalistair will be soon, I promise but for now, I hope you enjoyed this Quick epilogue!**

 **If you have anyone else that you would like me to write about, PM me or leave it in a comment and I'll try my best to focus a chapter on them!**

 **Love you all,**

 **-Marauderette24**


End file.
